


Mets délicats et gros chat

by Gypse



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Complete, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypse/pseuds/Gypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Croquer est tout un art. Maître Griffou a toujours été patient. Rien n'est plus important que la culmination du plaisir. Une petite histoire sur Maître Griffou, tout en démesure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mets délicats et gros chat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piwi-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Piwi-chan).



> Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Yuki Midorikawa

La journée semblait traîner en longueur. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et dardait ses rayons ardents sur un sol poussiéreux. Peu de personnes se risquaient à emprunter l'allée qui formait une large piste sablonneuse, d'autant plus qu'elle s'arrêtait de manière abrupte à l'entrée d'une forêt.

Cependant, quelques bosquets rabougris, sans doute desséchés par le puissant soleil d'été, offrait un faible espace ombragé.

C'était suffisant pour la boule de poils blanche qui s'y reposait à l'instant. Quoique, à y regarder de plus près, ce n'était pas une simple boule mais plutôt un gros chat à l'air sinistre. Maître Griffou se prélassait avec joie dans l'herbe, bien à l'abri. Il lissait patiemment ses fines moustaches, l'œil attentif.

Il quitta pourtant l'ombre accueillante, trottinant sur ses petites pattes, pour la terrible morsure de l'astre solaire. Le yokai se hâta, n'appréciant guère plus que les humains la chaleur, le tout de sa démarche caractéristique qu'il jugeait élégante.

Bien entendu, il aurait pu se détendre encore longtemps, n'étant la faim qui le tenaillait.

Cela faisait des heures qu'il n'avait rien avalé, tout engourdi par la chaleur qu'il était.

En effet, par une telle journée, se mouvoir exigeait bien plus d'énergie.

Mais Maître Griffou n'était bien entendu pas un simple chat. C'était un redoutable yokai, que diable! Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser les éléments lui dicter sa conduite! Tout ceci n'avait que peu de prise sur sa terrible nature!

Telles étaient les pensées qui occupaient son esprit, lorsque son attention fut retenue par tout autre chose...

Ses moustaches frémirent alors d'excitation devant ce qui s'offrait à ses sens sans aucune pudeur. Deux gros oiseaux, ronds comme de petites balles couvertes de plumes s'étaient posés à quelques pas à peine de sa position. Peut être était-ce la fatigue qui les avait conduit si prêt d'un tel danger, ou encore la soif. En effet, un vieux bassin en pierre demeurait à l'entrée de la forêt. Un peu d'au devait sûrement stagner au fond.

Maître Griffou se tint coi, cherchant à ne pas effrayer ces pitoyables créatures qui finiraient leur vie dans son gosier.

Quel plaisir aurait-il à croquer ces délicieux imprudents! Ce devait être le destin qui les avaient placés sur sa route. Maître Griffou n'était autre que la cruelle fatalité qui allait s'abattre sur eux, telle la misère sur le pauvre monde.

Mais croquer était tout un art, qui nécessitait un peu de préparation. Tout d'abord, il devait se glisser auprès d'eux, d'une démarche silencieuse et souple. Sans quoi, les deux piafs s'envoleraient, et avec eux, son précieux goûter!

Il lui fallait donc agir avec la plus grande prudence.

Avide de planter ses crocs dans la tendre chair de ce menu fretin, Maître Griffou bondit sur ses proies... Pour ne trouver que le sol entre ses pattes !

\- Maître Griffou?

Cette voix.... Natsume! Ce maudit humain avait fait fuir son déjeuner! Les deux oiseaux étaient déjà hors d'atteinte, à son grand regret.

\- Stupide gamin! maugréa-t-il dans ses moustaches. Natsume ignora ses reproches et s'approcha du yokai qui ronchonnait toujours, se lamentant sur le succulent repas qui s'envolait au loin.

\- Ça fait des heures que je te cherche. Madame Fujiwara croyait que tu t'étais perdu, commença le garçon.

\- Figure-toi que j'allais faire bombance, après avoir patiemment débusqué ces deux volatiles, lorsque tu as tout gâché, misérable humain! Le garçon fronça les sourcils puis sourit, plutôt que de s'emporter.

\- Oh si ce n'est que ça...Tôko t'a préparé quelque chose qui devrait te plaire, vieux ronchon. Mais je ne sais pas si ça t'intéresse tant que ça, après tout. Il prit alors le chemin de la maison, sans attendre son (pénible) garde du corps.

\- Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite! s'écria le yokai, s'élança sur les pas du jeune homme. Elle m'a préparé du calamar frit? De la seiche grillée peut-être? A moins que ce ne soit du porc sauté, supposa le chat très sérieusement, salivant d'avance à l'énumération de ces plats divers et variés.

\- Tu verra bien! conclu Natsume, partagé entre l'amusement et l'exaspération.


End file.
